temporaryempirefandomcom-20200214-history
Brendan
Brendan Suggs is a friend of Jaleel and Davis from the Lab School of Washington and a member of the Goons. Formerly thought to be an incomprehensible enigma due to his meek manner and eccentric antics, this seeming nonconformism was revealed to be mere childish caprice after he ragequit Tempire several times. Since then, he has held tenuous membership in the community as everyone awaits his next ragequit with bated breath. History Origins Brendan was a friend of Davis's from the Lab School of Washington. However, it was Jaleel who invited him to the Skype group (twice): first alongside Joe and then for the original Week of Shenanigans. Both times, the constant notifications proved too much and he left. However, following the move to Discord, Jaleel sought to strengthen his power base by inviting more of his real-life friends, and this time Brendan stuck around. Unfortunately for Jaleel, Brendan would prove to be anything but a loyal stooge over the following months. He participated erratically, remained incompatible in terms of game preference, and swore off League and Magic following bad first impressions. During the Grace Period he was the only person to vocally criticize Jaleel, though it was superficial enough that he was invited to Jaleel's birthday party in June. Later on, when tensions were escalating at the end of the summer of 2018, he shattered Weeb Nation's illusion of invincibility by founding ''Weeb Nation: The Definitive Edition ''(a copycat server). During the @everyone Referendum, he cast the deciding vote against the Old Guard. In Tempire After the formation of Temporary Empire, he was briefly a frequent participant. During this interval, he spent an entire day figuring out how to host a Minecraft server, only to lose interest and take it down days later. He also underwent a brief Brawlhalla obsession and once constructed an artificial @everyone by individually tagging each member, which infuriated Nolan to the point of viciously demanding Brendan's death. However, afterwards, Brendan returned to his inconsistent ways, secluding himself for weeks only to suddenly emerge and participate for hours. For instance, during the first week of 2019 he observed complete radio silence, only to return suddenly and win the first game of the Conquerors revival (despite incompetent game design and sabotage from his Vassal). In the meanwhile, he flittered in and out Temporary Empire seemingly on a whim, sitting in the background playing single-player games while everyone else plays together. In the second half of 2019, Brendan took part in Tempire's survival server, and later began playing No Man's Sky with Sayvion and taking part in Jaleel's weekly DnD sessions. During Tempire's fourth Week of Shenanigans, he played Word Assassin for the first time ever, though he was eliminated within a day. He also briefly participated in the modded Minecraft server and founded a separate Discord solely for the purpose of playing voice chat tag (though no one ever actually ended up playing before he deleted the server). Towards the end of November, he began playing League again (albeit badly) and joined the Goons, whose wild gaming antics aligned with his unconventional sense of fun. Departure A day after the fourth Week of Shenanigans, Brendan joined a voice channel containing Sayvion, James, Michael, and Jaleel (who had just become an admin). Five minutes later, he left the call. After another five minutes, he left the server. When questioned, he claimed there was too much drama in the community and he wasn't sure that wanted to be part of the group anymore. What those four members said in the call to make Brendan leave Tempire has never been revealed, and for a time it was believed that until this mystery was solved, Brendan would never come back. Return Nonetheless, with the puzzle still unsolved, Brendan came back on the first day of 2020 to play DnD with Jaleel. Afterwards, he would quickly reclaim his niche in the group, losing League games alongside the rest of the Goons (Jaleel, Kayden, Sayvion, etc.) with no regrets. He also attended a real-life Tempire gathering in Maryland when Sean came to visit. Despite all of this, Brendan would leave the server again after a League game with Jasper infuriated him to the point of uninstalling Discord. He returned a few days later, again for DnD, but the damage had been done: now the whole server waits expectantly for him to ragequit a third time. Category:League of Legends